Little Steve
by deans-girl67
Summary: Steve is de-aged by Asguardian magic by an unknown individual.He dubs Tony as his Dad, and Tony is not happy about it. But after Steve says three little words, Tony vows to be the best Dad he can be. Will he succeed? This is a lot better than the summary makes it sound.


Little Steve

**A/N: This is set after the movie. I don't see a lot of de-aged Steve, so I wanted to write one. I hope you enjoy my first Avengers fanfic! AU.**

**P.S.- I don't own Marvel or The Avengers. I just mess with them! ;) **

**Chapter 1**

Tony watched the little two year old sleeping on his couch yawn and wiggle before falling back into a peaceful sleep. It wasn't just any two year old, either. It was a little Steve Rogers. A little Steve Rogers who thought Tony was his Daddy. Tony still shivered at the thought of Steve calling him Daddy. Natasha walked in and gave Tony a smile.

"How's he doing? He okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's doing just fine. But, uh, is he supposed to be this small? I mean, we definitely know he's two, but he's so skinny and small." Tony said.

"I thought you knew Steve's life story. He was frail and sickly before the serum. This is what I like to call pre-serum."

"Has Thor found a reversal yet?"

"No. He's not even sure there is one. Congratulations, Tony. You're a Dad."

Tony groaned. He did not want to be a Dad. He was supposed to be a free-willed, foot-loose, playboy. He couldn't be that with a baby on his hip. He didn't even know how to take care of a baby. Maybe Pepper could figure out something, or maybe he could just give Steve to S.H.I.E.L.D. But Tony couldn't bring himself to actually do it. There was this dull ache in his chest every time he thought about it.

"It's called love, Tony. Attachment. You can't bear to give Steve up because you love him." Natasha said.

"Whatever. Hey, uh, can you run down to the store and pick up some diapers?" Tony asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Steve feels a little squishy, and we don't have any."

Natasha smirked as Tony gently picked Steve up and patted his bottom. She all but sauntered out of the room, leaving Tony right as Steve's eyes fluttered open. Tony looked at Steve and smiled a little (not that he was happy to see Steve awake or anything.). Steve looked at him through sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Daddy? Where we at?" Steve asked.

"We're at home, kiddo. And it's late, so let's get you some dinner and go to bed, okay?" Tony asked.

"O'tay."

Tony carried a half asleep Steve into the kitchen and sat him in a chair. He pulled some bread, peanut butter, and jelly out of the pantry and set to work making Steve a sandwich. He heard footsteps as Bruce entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Hey there, Steve. How do you feel?" Bruce asked.

"Vewy seepy. Fank you for asking." Steve said.

"Steve, do you know who I am?"

"No sir."

"I'm Bruce, a friend of your Daddy's. I live here too."

"O'tay. You Hulk."

"Yeah, Steve. You remember. Who is Daddy?"

"Iron Man."

"Good. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"O'tay, Buce."

Bruce smiled before getting up and leaving, ruffling Steve's hair on his way out. Tony couldn't believe how respectful Steve was, nor how sweet and calm he was. He actually kind of expected tantrums and a lot of back talk. In other words, Steve's behavior was a pleasant surprise. Tony cut Steve's sandwich and set it in front of the tiny toddler. Steve smiled.

"Fank wou, Daddy." Steve said shyly.

"No problem." Tony replied.

Steve bit into his sandwich and ate about half before saying he was full. By that time, Natasha was back with the diapers and Tony grabbed one before taking Steve upstairs. He brought Steve into his room, because Tony didn't want Steve to be all alone on his fist night, and laid him on the bed. He changed his diaper quickly, got him under the blankets and turned off the light. As he was about to walk out, he heard a faint whisper.

"Daddy, night-night kisses?" Steve asked.

Tony smiled and complied, coming back to give Steve a goodnight kiss on the fore head. He turned to walk out again. Steve's eyes fluttered tiredly and right before he put his thumb in his mouth, Tony got the surprise of his life.

"Daddy, I wove wou." Steve sighed.

Tony's heart of steel almost stopped beating and swelled with love. Natasha was right, he did love Steve. He left the door open slightly and ran to the nearest computer. He got on Google ™ and looked up "how to be a dad".

After all, if he's going to be one, he might as well do it right.

**A/N: What do you think? My turtles are very hungry!**


End file.
